


To the Beat of Our Noisy Hearts

by Beltenebra



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Chefs, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fuji is a brat, Future Fic, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-tennis AU, Oishi's sassy family, Ponytail Eiji, Secret Crush, Slice of Life, Xmas Ouji Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: Eiji has returned to his hometown and settled into his dream job when part of his past catches up with him just in time for Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nobetterpicture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterpicture/gifts).



> This was written for Xmas Ouji 2016: The Prince of Tennis Holiday Exchange. I let my love of Hakone, hot springs, and general chef-iness overrun this a little bit but I think it works pretty well.

It was getting colder in the mountains. They hadn’t had their first snow in Hakone yet but Eiji was sure it was only a matter of days. 

Eiji had always thought that winter was the best season for cooking. He knew it wasn’t a popular opinion among chefs - most would cite the tender, fresh vegetables of spring or lush summer fruits but Eiji’s favorite Japanese cooking happened in the winter. 

He had studied French cooking in school but spent a few years working his way up the ladder at a more traditional Japanese restaurant in Tokyo after that. As he developed his own style and recipes he found he favored a balance between the two: merging classic French techniques with Japanese ingredients or visa versa. Japan had long ago fully embraced the romance of French culture including the food so it worked pretty well for him. 

His kitchen was quiet at this time of day, though he thrived in high energy environments the mid-day lull was good for planning. The Aoyama restaurant he worked in had been non-stop. Eiji loved the challenge but he had been sous chef for two years and it was about time to start to think about moving on to a place where he could practice different skills and use more of his own ideas. When Fuji called one day out of the blue with a proposition it was like the stars had aligned perfectly. 

Fuji had moved back to their hometown of Hakone a while ago to start learning how to run his family’s business. Hakone was home to dozens of hot spring resorts and inns but Eiji had always liked Fuji’s the best. Perched on the edge of one of the many mountain slopes the inn boasted beautiful views of the surrounding forest and the glimmer of town lights far below. They had grown up running around the inn, sometimes helping out but mostly being underfoot. Eiji remembered spending a lot of time outside helping with the landscaping and cleaning around the baths. 

When Fuji told him that he was officially taking over operations and he wanted to revamp their food service and menu, Eiji couldn’t agree fast enough. He had started making lists in his head before Fuji could even offer him a position. 

Murai-san who had run the kitchen for years was retiring and was endlessly amused by all of Eiji’s ‘new fangled’ ideas. He was happy to share the traditional recipes he had used so Eiji could start tweaking them, changing things to suit his vision. The inn had twelve rooms, ten regular doubles and two fancy suites with private baths, indoor and outdoor baths for men and women, a spa treatment area, and a dining room. Fuji’s parents had kept the dining room open during all business hours to accommodate visitors who were just using the hot springs for the day but Fuji’s idea was to make everything more exclusive. 

They decided to serve breakfast just for overnight guests and dinner for guests and outside visitors but only with limited advance reservations. The restricted times let Eiji build a seasonal menu that was much more refined and time-consuming than dishes that had to be produced to order. He would usually do most of the prep for breakfast the day before, showing his assistant Mizuno how to build the dishes. He would come in around lunch time, work on that evening’s menu throughout the afternoon, get started on breakfast for the next day, and work through dinner service. Eiji was a morning person, having his early hours free suited him perfectly. After the first year when they got their feet under them and things were running smoothly, Eiji was able to start taking two days off a week. 

They must be doing something right. The renovations to the guest rooms and dining areas were mostly cosmetic but the new look and shift in focus had brought in a whole flock of new customers. The inn had been written about in a few travel magazines. Last year they had been able to bring on Hiyoshi to do desserts and pastries in house instead of out-sourcing them. It had been almost three years since he had taken over the kitchen and they had settled into a comfortable routine. 

But not too comfortable, he reminded himself. The winter menus needed to blend the familiar with the surprising if they were going to keep their reputation. Eiji opened his notebook and got to work.

~~~~~~~

He had just checked in with Fuji on his way back to the kitchen. They had guests in all but one of the rooms - both suites were full up, and full seatings for dinner all evening. It was his favorite kind of day. He read over Mizuno’s notes from breakfast; his assistant was working a double today and would be back for dinner service after a midday break. Hiyoshi was due in at four and he was expecting a produce delivery before one.

He was looking over his planned dinner menu and wondering how he would incorporate some of the winter vegetables he was expecting into some of the dishes. Roasted sweet potatoes were always good, maybe he could use some of the ruby port he had in a glaze for them. He should have Fuji try the pickled cheese he was experimenting with later, Fuji would definitely know which sake would pair best with it. Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t hear the polite knock on the door that led out to the rear parking area. 

The door had swung in a bit at the second knock and someone was standing expectantly in the doorway. 

“Kikumaru-kun?”

Well that was unfair. Eiji turned to see the last person he had expected. Tall and leanly muscled? Check. Dark bangs shading into killer green eyes? Check. Incredibly handsome face made no less attractive by the expression of disbelief that must mirror Eiji’s own? Check. 

Oishi Shuichiro might be the last person on earth Eiji would have expected to turn up in his kitchen doorway holding a box of vegetables. Well, a whole host of celebrities would probably be more unlikely but certainly the last person Eiji _knew_. 

How long had he been standing there gaping? Crap. “Um, yes. That’s me. I’m Kikumaru.” Very smooth. Thank god he was alone and there was no one here to witness his humiliation. No one except _Oishi Shuichiro_. 

He wondered if Fuji was behind this - maybe he was getting revenge for having been subjected to endless hours of rambling about Eiji’s secret high school crush. 

Eiji vividly remembered the small handful of times he and Oishi had interacted in high school. They had always been in different classes and while they were both athletic Eiji did track and field while Oishi was on the swim team. Fuji had often teased Eiji about being pleased their competition schedule didn’t overlap too much so he could go to the swim meets. Oishi had been an amazing swimmer, an excellent student, and the student council president so he was basically perfect. And gorgeous to boot. Oishi had always been nice to him but Oishi had been nice to everyone. 

And he was standing here in Eiji’s kitchen still holding a box of vegetables. 

“Oishi-san, right?” Hah. Like he didn’t know that from the first second he laid eyes on him. “Wow, it’s been a long time. I thought you moved to Tokyo for university?” 

Oishi’s smile was exactly as warm and friendly as Eiji remembered. “That’s right. I only moved back recently. I wanted to get a job closer to home so I could help my family out.” He held up the box of vegetables. 

“Oh my god, I’m sorry. You can put them down on the counter here.” He really did have to keep himself from staring. He turned to the vegetables and sorted through them, though with far less than his usual focus.

Eiji knew all of his suppliers personally. He got most of his produce from a local family farm and greenhouse and he knew for a fact that the family name was Suzaku. “I always thought you would become a doctor or something. Did you marry into a farming family?” 

Excellent, Eiji, really subtle. It’s totally fine to pry into his personal life within five minutes of their first conversation in a decade. 

“Uh, no. I’m definitely not married!” Oishi responded quickly, his face flushing slightly. “The farm belongs to my mom’s family, we’re helping my uncle out. I am a doctor, actually. Well, a veterinarian.” 

He couldn’t keep the grin off his face. “Really?! That’s amazing! I’m sure you’ve seen a lot of cats, but I have the world’s cutest cat.” 

Oishi smiled back and Eiji tried his best to will the blush off of his cheeks. “You’ll have to show me a picture sometime. Are the vegetables ok? They just sent me off to deliver them, I’m not sure what you should be getting.” 

Eiji quickly took stock of the produce. Sweet potatoes - good, burdock root, Chinese cabbage, and one of the biggest daikon he had ever seen, enough chestnuts for both him and Hiyoshi, Asian pears, and persimmons, everything looked fantastic. His mind raced ahead, already planning dishes - he could make some gorgeous stews with these, the persimmons might make an interesting sweet and sour pickle. “They are perfect! I hope I get this lucky every time.” 

Oishi definitely didn’t need to know that Eiji was including the delivery man in his assessment. 

“Oh good, I’m glad. Well, I’ll be around.” Oishi’s smile suddenly seemed a little shy. “It was really nice to see you again, Kikumaru-kun.” 

“Eiji!” He blurted it out, the thought bypassing his brain, straight to his lips. “Please call me Eiji.” 

It might be wishful thinking but Oishi looked pleased. “Ok, Eiji-kun. I hope I’ll be back soon.” 

Right after he saw Oishi out the door and down the back path Eiji collapsed onto a stool. Usually he had enough energy to keep going the entire day but he really needed a moment. 

He found himself blinking down at the table, wondering if that had really happened. It sounded like a textbook daydream: your dreamy high school crush showing up out of the blue in your hometown and being completely charming at you. 

“What was that, even?” He asked the empty kitchen. The only response was bird calls in the woods and the distant gurgle of water.

~~~~~~~

Oishi finished the deliveries and headed straight to the clinic to wash up for his evening shift. Since he took the assistant vet position they had been able to expand their hours a few days a week. It also helped enormously to have another doctor on-call for emergencies and surgical procedures. He was lucky that there was an animal hospital looking for a younger doctor with a more flexible schedule when his parents needed an extra hand at home.

He still wasn’t quite used to having other people around when he got home from work. Currently he was back in his old room at home and despite a full schedule his brain insisted that he was on some kind of extended vacation. He was still planning to get his own place of course but his mother insisted that he stay with them until he got settled. 

The sound of the tv drifted into the entryway where he toed off his shoes. It sounded like his mother and sister were watching some music show. His mother interrupted Ayako’s dissertation on some band’s current single to call out to him. 

“Shuichiro, is that you? The curry is keeping warm on the stove!” 

There was definitely something to be said for having meals waiting when you came home. Oishi scooped some warm rice out of the rice cooker, grabbed a glass of tea from the fridge, and took everything into the living room to eat at the kotatsu. 

He was happy to relax with his family, he liked living in Tokyo but when his father asked if he might be able to come home for a bit he almost jumped at the chance. Oishi knew he was a good vet but he wasn’t going to be pioneering cutting edge animal surgery techniques any time soon so he could take care of animals in Hakone just as well as in Tokyo. 

About halfway through his curry he felt ready to broach the subject that had been on his mind all day. 

“So I ran into Kikumaru Eiji today. From high school, do you remember him?” 

His mother snorted in amusement. “I should hope you ran into him seeing as how he’s one of our best clients and I sent you to the place he works to deliver something directly to him.” 

“Ok, upon reflection that was a dumb question. But I didn’t know he worked there!” 

“Kikumaru-san is kind of famous around here,” Ayako added. “He was featured in a couple of fancy food and travel magazines recently.” She stretched out to the side trying to reach a basket of magazines without moving from the warm kotatsu. A twisting maneuver must have gotten her the one she wanted because she flipped through the pages to a particular article before dropping it next to Oishi’s plate. 

‘Local Chef Comes Into His Own’ the article proclaimed, the headline splashed across a full page picture of Kikumaru bent over the big worktable in the inn’s kitchen, garnishing an impressive looking dish. Oishi was struck by the intense concentration on his face and the graceful shape of his hands as he worked. In his memories Kikumaru was always smiling, he seemed to have boundless energy and bottomless cheer. They hadn’t been close in high school, not more than classmates so Oishi wouldn’t have been privy to the real Kikumaru. No one was happy all the time but Oishi remembered that seeing Kikumaru always cheered him up.

Kikumaru was the kind of person you couldn’t help but notice. Oishi would certainly have liked to get to know him back then. But they didn’t have any friends in common and they had totally different activities. Between student council and the swim team Oishi was pretty busy in high school but whenever he could, he would sneak time into his schedule to go watch the track team compete. Kikumaru competed in the sprints and pole vault - Oishi had always thought that no one else did the pole vault quite so gracefully. When Kikumaru jumped and twisted it looked like he was flying. The tiny shorts certainly hadn’t hurt. 

He flipped to the next page of the article, it quickly summarized Kikumaru’s experience in culinary school and his work in Tokyo before going into the interview. Reading Kikumaru’s thoughts about returning to Hakone and revitalizing the inn he had grown up with was interesting. Oishi got the impression that Kikumaru had grown a lot since high school but hadn’t lost any of his energy. His enthusiasm practically jumped off the page. There was some more general information about the inn and pictures of the building. Oishi turned to the last page and bit back a gasp. 

The first shot of Kikumaru in his chef’s coat, sleeves rolled up to show off his forearms was certainly attractive but this was unfair. The picture was shot in profile, Kikumaru was in a yukata, presumably from the inn, leaning against a wooden archway showing off the steaming hot spring pool behind him. Kikumaru had grown out his hair out since high school. Oishi had to remind himself not to stare too much when he was delivering vegetables. If Kikumaru looked good in the kitchen with his russet hair pulled back in a ponytail, it was nothing compared to Kikumaru lounging in a yukata, hair falling in soft waves around his face. Wow. 

Oishi snapped the magazine shut and hoped he didn’t look too stunned. His sister was smirking at him across the table so he probably hadn’t been very successful. 

“I remember Kikumaru-san being cute in high school but he’s really leveled up, ne?” 

Ayako knew that Oishi was gay. She confirmed that their parents suspected but they had never asked outright and Oishi hadn’t found the right time to talk to them about it yet. Ayako assured him that the few times they had danced around the subject of his sexuality with her that they had seemed pretty mellow about it. Even if he was completely out he didn’t know if he would feel comfortable declaring to his mother how hot he found someone. 

“Yeah. He’s, uh, he looks really competent.” 

His sister was nearly laughing outright at this point. “Totally. Definitely competent. Of course, Fuji-san is way more my type. Smart, pretty, possibly able to kill you with his mind.” 

Their mother just smiled benevolently at them and got up to get more tea.

Ayako leaned forward with a wicked grin. “So, Shu-chan, going to volunteer to take on more of the deliveries for the inn?” 

Oishi spluttered, “I mean, if mom and dad ask me to, yeah of course.” 

“I’m sure that can be arranged!” 

He loved his sister, he really did. But sometimes she was the worst.

~~~~~~~

November seemed to fly by and as December hurtled toward Christmas Eiji’s menus turned to more substantial fare. Mature yellowtail was just coming into season, he could roast it whole and use the bones for dashi. A traditional bouillabaisse with local fish would be good, especially with something spicy to round it out, ginger or wasabi maybe, he’d have to test it out later. He was using more game animals, he had a stunning stewed venison and plum dish planned for this week and he thought the bitter oranges Oishi had brought earlier would be amazing cooked down with honey and used to glaze grilled duck.

He had been seeing a lot of Oishi. They usually got about three deliveries a week unless something came up unexpectedly. Eiji knew Oishi was working at the animal hospital so he was pleasantly surprised that Oishi had also become their regular delivery person. He had always enjoyed chatting with his mother or Ayako but he looked forward to seeing Oishi with a kind of breathless anticipation that he thought he had left behind in high school. 

Oishi claimed that the inn was always the last stop on his route so he could relax a little. He usually stayed to chat for a bit and Eiji had taken to making him try bites of things he was working on and giving him feedback. It wasn’t the world’s most useful feedback because he usually just said everything was delicious but Eiji had gotten him to be a little more descriptive as time went on. 

Eiji couldn’t get over how nice those visits were. He had been worried that he would never get over that nervousness, the feeling of Oishi being so far out of reach. He had been self conscious those first couple of afternoons, but Oishi had seemed really happy to hang around the kitchen ask questions about cooking and the inn and whatever Eiji was doing. Gradually, Eiji relaxed and started asking questions right back. 

They had gotten into a playful argument earlier over mushrooms which Eiji maintained were delicious in all varieties and most preparations and Oishi claimed were ‘invariably slimy and disgusting’. He listened to Eiji carry on about the virtues of fungi for at least fifteen minutes with a bemused smile. And when Eiji promised that he would cook mushrooms for him in a way he couldn’t possibly hate Oishi had grinned and said he would hold him to that. 

He wanted Eiji to cook for him. That had to mean _something_ , right? 

Eiji always thought of himself as a pretty cheerful person in general but being happy and having a ridiculously large crush on someone must look different because people were starting to comment. One of his sisters had asked if he was trying a new skin treatment, his brothers both assumed he was getting laid, while his mother was more tactful and inquired if he had started seeing someone. 

Hiyoshi, who would usually rather cut off his whisking arm than talk about people’s love lives, asked him if he had met someone because apparently he had been ‘even more obnoxiously cheerful than usual.’ 

And Fuji, well, of course Fuji knew exactly what was going on. And being Fuji, he was full of advice - whether Eiji wanted it or not. Advice he insisted on giving Eiji during the dinner rush even though he was _supposed to be running a whole stupid hotel_. When Eiji had pointed this out through gritted teeth, not looking up from the plates he was garnishing Fuji just told him it was fine and he could do both because he was just that good. 

“Look, Eiji, you seem to be overthinking this.” Fuji dispensed his wisdom from his perch on the counter near the door up to the dining rooms, content to let the servers flow around him like water around a stone. “I know you still have some of that silly hero worship left over from high school but of course he must like you. Look at you. You’re successful, you’re charming, you have a ponytail. Who could resist you?”

“You know, we’ve been friends for more than half our lives now and sometimes I still have trouble figuring out when you’re being sarcastic.” 

“Mmmm, who can say?” 

He still had another course before he could stop for a break and glare at Fuij full force. He directed his ire at the broiled eel which was perfectly delicious and didn’t deserve it. 

“Seriously though, just tell him you want to jump him.” 

“Fuji!”

His best friend sighed dramatically. “Or that you _like_ him, fine, you incurable romantic.” 

When service was finished for the day and he had gotten Mizuno started on prep for the next morning, he had a chance to breathe and respond to Fuji’s comments. 

“You know, he probably doesn’t even like guys. You can’t just assume that about someone.” 

“Bullshit,” Fuji crowed. “I had him pegged all the way back in school. I told you I saw him at one of your track meets, right? I saw the way he was looking at all the legs those tiny shorts showed off. Come on, have I ever been wrong about that kind of thing?” 

Fuji’s intuition on the subject of people’s attraction was admittedly legendary. 

“Ok, sure but he’s probably seeing someone. How do you get to be a hot, intelligent, incredibly nice doctor and still be single?” Eiji calmly laid out the reasoning that went through every day in his head but Fuji didn’t seem to buy it. 

“And why else would he be spending hours hanging out in your kitchen watching you work while he is working two jobs of his own?” 

Finally Eiji put his collected, calm demeanor away, leaning on the counter next to Fuji with a sigh. “I just don’t want to get my hopes up, you know?” 

Fuji made a soothing noise and pulled Eiji in for a one armed hug, ruffling his hair affectionately. 

The thing was, as hard as he tried, his hopes were dangerously high and he really didn’t want to see what would happen when they fell.

~~~~~~~

‘You can do it, Oishi. It’s not that hard, you’ve asked people out before. Just casually ask him if he wants to get dinner. You’ve been seeing him regularly for _weeks_ now and you both seem to have fun when you talk. Just ask him.’

Oishi was guiding one of the farm trucks carefully around the curving roads that led to the inn and trying to psych himself up. 

‘Yeah, but you’ve been spending all of that time together at his job. It’s not ok to aggressively hit on someone at work.’ 

He had definitely had people try to pull that on him. One particular woman stuck out in his memory, she would drag her poor poodle in at odd hours trying to catch Oishi alone. The dog, who was perfectly healthy, was far more patient than she deserved. Oishi had never minded seeing him, he just wished he hadn’t come packaged with a scantily dressed, completely unsubtle owner. It had been sad to say goodbye to most of his patients in Tokyo but that was one he didn’t miss at all. 

But Kikumaru never seemed to mind his visits, he was just as enthusiastic a participant in their conversations as Oishi. Besides, anyone could get dinner together. Friends had dinner all the time! Those carefully budgeted extra minutes were the brightest spots in Oishi’s week. He wanted to see Kikumaru when neither of them were working, to be able to dig deep into one of those promising conversations and relax together. 

Man he really had it bad. 

He called out his usual greeting to Kikumaru as he set the delivery down on the table. As usual the chef was hard at work, graceful hands busy chopping something green and leafy. 

They fell into their habitual small talk but Oishi was preoccupied by his plans. Kikumaru definitely noticed - he kept shooting Oishi little sidelong glances, any second now he would ask if Oishi was ok. He just had to get it out there. 

He cleared his throat and did his best to sound casual. “Eiji, would you like to grab dinner?” 

Kikumaru had been bent over the stove adjusting the flame under a pot but he shot straight up. “Tonight?” 

“Um, yes? If tonight would be ok for you. Then yes.” 

“I have a day off tomorrow so that’s fine for me. No clinic hours tonight?” 

Kikumaru sounded totally normal. Oishi’s heart was racing, he hoped it didn’t show. “Not tonight. I know you finish work late. I could come back and pick you up?” 

“Perfect, I’d love to!” Kikumaru was grinning at him, Oishi was helpless to do anything but grin back. “Meet me here around ten.”

“I’d better stop distracting you then. Have a good dinner service. See you later!” He rushed out much more quickly that he usually did but he would have plenty of Kikumaru time later. 

Kikumaru was waiting by the kitchen door when Oishi pulled up, bundled up in a heavy coat and scarf. 

Oishi hopped out of the farm truck, “I checked out some places on-line but I’m afraid a lot of restaurants are closed at this hour.” 

“Hakone’s that kind of town, ne?” Kikumaru agreed with a smile. “But it’s fine! I would actually love to grab ramen or something.” 

“Really? High class chefs still like that kind of thing?” 

Kikumaru rolled his eyes and Oishi probably should not find that as cute as he did. “All chefs love delicious food period. High class chefs _especially_ love simple stuff. After cooking complicated things all day we like a nice, well-seasoned steak, or a poached egg. I happen to like yakitori and gyoza. Hint, hint.” 

Oishi couldn’t help but laugh. “I know there are plenty of places that serve those around. Do you want me to put your bike in the truck? I can drop you off at home later.” 

“Oooh, good thinking, I hadn’t even thought about my bike. Thanks in advance!” 

Fifteen minutes later they were ensconced at a small table in the back of Kikumaru’s favorite yakitori place. The noise and bustle was an interesting contrast to the quiet city streets. Most of the tourists were probably back at their hotels and inns for the night. 

Within minutes of sitting down they’d secured beers and gyoza and Oishi could feel his earlier nervousness fade away in the face of Kikumaru’s easy company. Oishi was happy not to have to worry that he was interrupting Kikumaru’s work just to chat. 

“So,” Kikumaru had finished his own dish of pickled cucumbers and Oishi paused to defend his from Kikumaru’s advances - after a brief, but successful, chopstick scuffle he picked up the thread of the conversation. “I’m sure you get this question all the time but how did you get interested in cooking?” 

“I’ll tell you _even though you are a cucumber miser_ because I am super nice like that.” Kikumaru tried to look put out but didn’t quite manage. 

“I have two brothers and two sisters, I’m the youngest. And despite being the baby it was my job to make breakfast for everyone! I didn’t mind though, it was like a fun game - eggs, sausage, and toast all take different amounts of time and attention to prepare. Rice and miso were always kept warm and ready to go but could I make sure everything else was finished and on the table at the same time?”

“A real life cooking mama!” 

“Yeah, kind of! Besides Mom I was the only one in the family who really showed any interest in cooking. Honestly, I think she was relieved to have someone else to help out in the kitchen. I liked it so much that I kept asking her to teach me more and more dishes. When it was time to think about things after high school it was an easy choice.” 

Hours slipped by while they talked, filling each other in on college, catching up on people they both knew from high school, talking about their families. Oishi was good with people but he had never found anyone he felt so at ease with as Kikumaru. He would do anything to stay here warm and comfortable, enjoying the way Kikumaru’s eyes sparkled when he laughed. 

Kikumaru was in the middle of a story about Fuji when he trailed off into a huge yawn. 

“Seems like it’s time to head home.” 

“Sorry, Oishi! I’m used to staying up late, I don’t know why I’m so tired all of a sudden.” 

Oishi checked his watch, had it really been over three hours already? 

Before he knew it they had pulled up in front of Kikumaru’s apartment building. For a few long moments, neither of them made a move to get out. The cab was warm and Oishi was in no hurry to end the evening. 

“Ugh, ok. I need to get inside before I fall asleep right here,” Kikumaru grumbled. 

Oishi agreed and hopped out to circle around the truck. When he turned from lifting Kikumaru’s bike out of the back he was right there, only a breath away. Oishi froze, clenching his hands on the handlebars to keep from reaching out. 

“Oishi?” Kikumaru’s voice was soft, even in the late stillness. All he would have to do was lean forward a few centimeters and they would be kissing. 

“Yeah?”

“You look cold. Here.” Kikumaru looped his scarf around Oishi’s neck a few times. Oishi tried not to shiver from the brief brush of Kikumaru’s knuckles against his skin. 

“Thank you, Eiji.” If he didn’t do something he really would end up kissing Kikumaru and despite all of his hopes he wasn’t sure if that would be ok. He took a small, painful step back and smiled. “I’ll make sure to give it back on Tuesday.” 

After all, he would definitely be seeing Kikumaru again. 

Kikumaru’s eyes looked soft under the streetlights. “Yeah, Tuesday. Goodnight, Oishi.” 

“Goodnight, Eiji.”

He waited until Kikumaru let himself into the building to get back in the truck and tried not to think about how lonely the drive home in the dark felt without Kikumaru in the cab next to him.

~~~~~~~

In the few weeks since that first dinner he had gone out with Oishi at least once a week, sometimes twice. They would have dinner, maybe see a late movie, one time they went bowling where Oishi _destroyed_ him, having managed to hide the fact that he was a longtime bowler until it was far too late. They would have a great time, spend hours talking, and reluctantly end the evening later than they should.

Each time Eiji expected something to happen. A goodnight kiss, a hug, even a lingering handshake would be something at least. With each successive outing though, he got less confident that he knew where this was heading. Of course, _he_ hadn’t worked up the nerve to make a move yet, maybe Oishi was just as hesitant as he was. 

He second guessed his way through December and here they were on Christmas Eve. It was one of the busiest days of the year for the inn so of course he was working. They had an extra special menu planned for all of the couples there for a romantic getaway. Oishi had mentioned last week that the clinic was closed tonight, barring emergencies, and that he didn’t have any particular plans yet. Even as late as this afternoon Eiji had hoped to get a call, a text… but as evening came and they all buckled down for a busy service he pushed his disappointment to the back of his mind and got to work. Other people were here for a romantic Christmas Eve and he was going to do his best to make it magical. 

The last course of the late dinner seating had just gone out to the diners when Fuji sailed into the kitchen. Fuji always dressed up for special occasions and tonight was no exception. This year’s outfit was formal hakama in navy and grey with an over kimono in silver, white, and pale blue. The whole thing made him look like an ice prince. Eiji, sweaty and still in his now dirty chef’s coat, felt like a slob in comparison. 

“Don’t lean on anything, I can’t guarantee there isn’t stray sauce somewhere and I bet that kimono is a bitch to clean,” he said by way of greeting. 

Fuji just twinkled at him which was never a good sign. His friend was definitely wearing his ‘I need you to do something’ smile. 

“Eiji, you and the team outdid yourselves tonight. The customers were all amazed.” 

“Great job everyone,” he called out to the kitchen at large. “Now what do you want?” 

Fuji smiled winningly, “An-chan has a Christmas karaoke date with her new boyfriend so I let her go home a little early.”

Tachibana An was one of their most experienced employees. She was usually assigned exclusively to the guests in the special suites. Eiji cocked an eyebrow and Fuji took it as a sign to continue. 

“I promise this is the last thing I have for you tonight! Besides which, the customer loves your cooking. You should get to meet your adoring public sometimes.” 

“So you want to me to deliver the last course and say hi?” 

“Actually, they requested something a little different. I had Ueno-chan collect all of the plates and hold them together. At their optimal serving temperatures, of course.” Fuji stepped aside to allow one of Eiji’s chefs to set a large serving tray down. 

Eiji made a face at the tray, arrayed with elaborate dishes. “They do know this is supposed to go in courses and not all at once, right?” 

“We’ll make an exception this once. Just go up there, accept their compliments and be on your way. Do you have a date to get to tonight?” Only Fuji could ask such a pointed question in such an innocent tone. 

“Fuji, that’s just mean,” he didn’t bother keeping the whine out of his voice. “You know I don’t.” 

“Well, not for my lack of trying! We have the staff Christmas party tomorrow night at least, Hiyoshi made us a cute Christmas cake.”

“Something to look forward to then.” Eiji heaved a sigh, acting far more beleaguered than he actually felt. “Ok. Let me just change into a fresh chef’s jacket so I’m not a mess for the customers.” 

“They’re expecting you!” Something strange flashed in Fuji’s eyes but he didn’t have time to figure it out, he’d make sure to ask later. 

He was tired but it was the satisfied weariness of a job well done. They had so many reservation requests they had decided to add a third seating time to their usual two. He could certainly muster up enough energy to turn on the charm for the customers upstairs especially given the cost of those rooms on Christmas Eve. 

The Moon and Stars suites took up the majority of the top floor. He maneuvered a cart into the tiny service elevator and made his way up. 

He rang the bell beside the door of the Moon suite to indicate his presence before swiping his master key and wheeling the tray-laden cart into the outer room. Elegant sliding doors separated the entry area from the main rooms. He slid his shoes off and padded across the tatami. His discreet knock was answered by a soft ‘come in’ so he knelt down in his best seiza and slid the door open as gracefully as possible. “Please pardon the intrusion. Your meal is ready.” 

When he raised his eyes he noticed first that the lights were dim - the lovely paper lanterns pooling golden light around the room without the harshness of the brighter overhead lights, the drapes to the balcony were pulled back, the lights setting off the dark of the night sky, it looked like it was snowing. A heartbeat later his eyes found the other person in the room. Oishi was standing near the window, his yukata-clad back rigid, eyes focused on Eiji’s face. 

Eiji was startled out of his formal speech, “Oishi? What are you doing h-” It hit him like a ton of bricks - a heavy thump in the center of his chest. Oishi must be here with someone, someone he had never mentioned to Eiji. Someone he _really_ wanted to impress. 

“Oh. You’re one of our customers,” he did his best to keep his voice level and pleasant. “Will someone else be dining with you this evening?” He managed to ask naturally like he didn’t know the answer. Like anyone would go to the trouble of ordering a romantic dinner to the suite rooms to enjoy by themselves. 

Oishi looked nervous, almost embarrassed. Maybe he wasn’t expecting Eiji? But he had apparently asked for him. His thoughts were racing a mile a minute. 

“Well, I put off asking them until the last minute so I’m not sure but I really hope so.” It must be someone he met really recently. Eiji’s mind raced to recall any mentions of a potential date in their recent conversations. 

Oishi managed a small smile. “Maybe you can tell me.” 

That brought Eiji’s speculation to a screeching halt. “What?” 

“Eiji, would you like to have dinner with me this Christmas Eve?” He knew his eyes must be wide with surprise but he couldn’t look away. 

He liked to think he was pretty quick on the uptake but it was very important that he clarify all of the details here. “Dinner together on Christmas Eve, the biggest date night of the year. Here in our nicest suite.” 

“Yes.” Oishi’s smile was widening, looking more confident. 

“With the lanterns lit and snow falling outside the big picture window and everything.” 

“Yeah.” 

Eiji could feel the answering grin on his own face. “You don’t do anything by half measures, do you?”

Oishi had apparently reached his limit. “Eiji!” 

He could only laugh, suddenly giddy with relief and happiness. “I can’t believe you made me cook for my own Christmas Eve date!” He tried to look put out but he suspected he wasn't managing very well.

Eiji got to his feet just as Oishi circled around the table and suddenly they were face to face. 

“I’m sorry, next time I’ll make sure someone else is cooking.” Oishi’s green eyes were very warm, Eiji could feel his cheeks heating up in response. 

Oishi held out a hand and Eiji took it, threading their fingers together. “Next time, huh?” 

“If I’m lucky.” What did you even say to a boy like this. He could feel the happiness bubbling through him like champagne, all the way out to his fingers and toes, making him feel buoyant and brave. “Before we do anything else I think you should kiss me. I wanted you to that night, the first time we had dinner.” 

Oishi lifted his other hand to run a careful thumb across the line of his cheekbone. “I really wanted to but I wasn’t sure…”

“We’ve both been a little dumb, huh.” Eiji smiled softly, inviting Oishi in on the joke. 

Oishi answered by letting his hand linger for just a moment on Eiji’s cheek before sliding back into his hair. Eiji couldn’t help but sway forward to meet him, eyes falling closed as their lips touched. It was soft at first, so soft, and warm. He let his other hand trail up Oishi’s arm to rest on his shoulder so he could press closer. 

He opened his mouth under Oishi’s and they both made soft sounds as the kiss grew more heated. Eiji dropped Oishi’s hand so he could wrap both his arms around Oishi’s neck and the other man responded with an arm around his waist. 

Eiji felt like he was drowning in sensation. He had definitely kissed people before, probably even passionately, but it never felt like this. One kiss bled into the next and the next and the next as they clung to each other. Eiji had never felt so wanted before, he had certainly never wanted anyone else quite like this. 

After what felt like both an eternity and an instant, Oishi’s lips gentled on his and he pulled back a few centimeters. They were both flushed and breathing hard, smiling sheepishly at each other. Somewhere along the way, he had lost his hair tie and the folds of Oishi’s yukata were askew. Eiji reached out to straighten Oishi’s collar just as Oishi ran his hands through Eiji’s hair. 

Eiji knew he must be grinning like a crazy person but he couldn’t care less. “Wow. We should probably-” 

“There’s a yukata here if you want to change.” Oishi was still holding him close, they were both a little reluctant to let go. 

“Yeah, I’d like that. And we can eat. Though it won’t be as good as it should be. The hot things are getting cold while the cold things are getting less cold.” 

Oishi laughed, “I’m sure I’ll manage. Besides, if it’s terrible I can just put in a complaint. I know the chef.” 

Eiji felt completely justified in poking Oishi in the side, which led to the delightful discovery that he was ticklish. When he stuck out his tongue in retaliation though Oishi pulled him back for one of those messy, toe-curling kisses and they lost a few more minutes. 

They did eventually manage to have dinner, which in Eiji’s professional opinion was still pretty damn good though he wasn’t in a position to be an objective judge of things at the moment. After dinner they lounged in the private bath on the balcony, surrounded by snow covered trees and the smell of cedar.

Eiji tipped his head back, cushioned perfectly by Oishi’s arm around his shoulders, to look at the sky. “I always wanted to try hot springs when it was snowing.” 

Oishi hummed contentedly, “It’s pretty spectacular, though the company definitely improves the experience.” 

He closed his eyes and smiled, “You know you’re never going to be able to top this. Maximum romance points.” 

“Oh, I have a few ideas. But just being with you is enough for me.” 

“Ugh, how can you possibly be so perfect?” 

“I’m really not.” Oishi pressed a soft kiss to Eiji’s temple before continuing, “I sing loudly in the shower, I leave my socks everywhere, once or twice I’ve burned rice even though I was using a rice cooker.” 

“You should quit while you’re ahead, you don’t want to lose any romance points,” Eiji teased. 

“Just trying to lower the bar a little for my future self,” Oishi shot back. 

Eiji could see the future spool out in front of them - lazy sunlit mornings in bed, drinks with friends, vacations to the sea, making dinner together, all of the big and small moments that make up a shared life. It was probably far too soon to make assumptions but he couldn’t help the bright, hopeful warmth in his chest. 

“I’m happy to be in charge of the rice.” The words were perfectly prosaic but his voice came out soft and the emotion beneath them was clear. 

Oishi smiled gently, he must have heard it too, “I’m in your hands from now on, partner.”


End file.
